1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a pretensioner and a seat belt apparatus having the pretensioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of seat belt pretensioners, a cover structure configured to cover a connecting member such as a wire for connecting a seat belt to a pretensioner actuator is known to those skilled in the art (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-322739, for example).
In the related-art configuration described above, a tubular cover cannot be secured in place unless the seat belt is first put through the cover before attaching the cover to its place. Because of this, the process of attaching the cover is cumbersome.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a pretensioner and a seat belt apparatus having the pretensioner for which the process of attaching a cover is simplified.